1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to regulators, and more specifically, to a switched mode voltage regulator.
2. Related Art
Switched mode voltage regulators are commonly used as power supplies. However, upon power-up, these power supplies may have very fast ramp rate or may overshoot which may cause various problems. For example, the very fast ramp rate may trigger centralized electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection, which may result in a reset before completion of the power-up. The overshoot may result in an over voltage condition which may cause long term reliability problems. Therefore, a need exists for a switched mode voltage regulator with improved overshoot and ramp rate control.